There is a sheet finishing apparatus configured to apply finishing such as sorting and stapling to sheets supplied from an image forming apparatus and staple, with manual operation, a sheet bundle inserted from the outside by an operator.
In the sheet finishing apparatus having a manual stapling function in this way, since the operator manually inserts a sheet bundle into the sheet finishing apparatus, it is likely that deviation occurs in an inserting position of the sheet bundle inserted into the sheet finishing apparatus and a stapling position deviates.
Therefore, there is a demand for a sheet finishing apparatus configured to prevent a sheet position from deviating in the sheet finishing apparatus even when sheets are manually inserted.